


【KK】航海日记 64

by Guess_QAQ



Category: KinKi Kids
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-13
Updated: 2019-01-13
Packaged: 2019-10-09 12:27:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17406902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Guess_QAQ/pseuds/Guess_QAQ





	【KK】航海日记 64

堂本剛登过白莺丸多次，却没有哪一次让他像今天这样觉得他的舷梯这么高、走廊这么长。等他被堂本光一扑着倒在床上时，恐怕过了快要有一个世纪。

“快点光一，干我。”剛凑在光一的耳边低语，只觉得心口快要被难耐的欲火烧出一个窟窿，只有光一才能将他填满。

堂本光一啧了一声抬手脱掉自己的T恤，又掀起剛的衣摆拍拍他的后背，剛顺意地抬起腰让光一将他的白色底衫扯下。  
堂本剛的身上还带着少许薄汗，光一的房间空调有些凉，乍一接触到冷空气的嫩白肉体骤然蒙起一层细小的鸡皮疙瘩，胸前两颗深色的乳粒也变得坚硬挺立起来。

一系列变化当然逃不过光一的眼睛，他眯起眼眸目光有些危险，近乎痴迷地望着剛的身体。剛在船上总是夜间工作，所以没有被晒得很黑。只有很浅的晒痕在他脖子以下画了一圈，估计是这几天在夏威夷才弄出来的。  
剛胸前两团莹白的软肉微微隆起，弧度近乎色情。光一突然回忆起第一次在公共淋浴间，自己一瞥而过剛的裸体，可怜又诱惑。现如今已经坦白地属于自己，任凭他采撷。

剛被一语不发的光一盯得有些发毛——仿佛世界上什么最美味的东西倾在了自己的身上，而光一正在用眼神一点点将它舔掉。  
剛的直觉没错，他身上确实有最美味的东西，而且那东西就是他身体本身。

“你别…光看啊。”剛嗫嚅着，抬起膝盖蹭了蹭跨坐在他身上的光一，小动物一样湿润地眼神不满地望了他一眼。  
堂本光一感觉五脏被人狠狠拧了一把，猛地低头啄上剛俏挺的乳尖，痛得堂本剛扬声叫出来，求救似的环住光一的脖子。光一顺势嘬得更加用力，很快，乳尖因为不遗余力的撕咬变得微肿，挂起淫靡艳丽的光泽。

光一放过一边，未等剛片刻喘息，又在另一侧故技重施。  
剛痛极了，他想求光一停下，可偶尔舌尖的刮蹭又会带来灭顶的快感，击得剛头晕目眩、欲仙欲死，一种难以言喻的羞耻声音从剛的喉咙间不自觉地透出，像是难耐地呻吟，又好像舒服地抽泣。

“唔…嗯！啊…不、不要！”  
“光、光一！光一！”

剛被自己可以称得上是淫乱的声音弄得羞耻至极，想要换成叫光一的名字来掩耳盗铃，却仿佛被堂本光一看透，在他以为得逞的时候大力用舌头舔上他胸口的敏感点，又毫无怜悯地摩挲起他背后的性感带。堂本剛怎么可能招架得住，败给最原始的快感扣着光一的脖子，有些不甘心地、绵长地嗯嗯地哼起来。

“Tsuyo,别压着声音。”堂本光一沉声引诱，又像是命令。舌尖绕着他红润的乳头画起小圈，堂本剛又舒服又难捱，只能不住地挺动着胸前迎合着光一的唇舌，手指空洞地在光一发间胡乱地画着圈，扬声浪叫出来。

“光一、光啊啊——”

堂本光一心满意足，奖励一般给了剛一个透不过气的吻，过了好久才松开他，听着他急促甜腻的喘息。“别这么欺负我啊光一…”剛的眼角因为情欲变成娇俏的水红色，吞咽着涎水，软着手指打了堂本光一一下。

堂本剛的裤子和内裤早已不知道什么时候被光一扯下，肿胀的阴茎高高翘在空气中，头部已经因为前戏渗出不少黏腻的滑液。光一此刻比剛多一条内裤，只是早已被勃发的性器挑起个可怖的弧度。

剛下拉掉那条黑色的遮蔽，紫红的头部倏地被释放打到了剛的手腕，硕大的阴茎狰狞地挺立在深色的毛发间。  
堂本剛不自觉吞了吞口水，光一看着他促狭地笑了：

“怎么，不是都见过面了吗，剛还帮我…”  
“别说出来！”

剛喝住他明目张胆的性骚扰，，“那和…现在，可不是一回事。” 堂本剛目光闪烁着脆弱的羞怯，看得光一恨不得立刻将他翻过去狠狠地操进去。但他还是耐下性子直起身：

“我去找找能润滑的东西。”光一说着就要翻身下床，却被剛抬腿拦下，有些不自在地说， “我、我包里有。”

剛说完移开目光，不敢对上光一的眼睛，但明显地感觉到光一投在自己身上的视线更加热切了。

堂本光一轻而易举地在剛鼓鼓的手包里找到了一小瓶润滑，还有一盒安全套，毫无疑问是今天刚买的。光一压抑着就要喷薄而出的情欲，想象着剛带着怎样羞涩的表情在货架边挑选、又是怎样在售货员的注视下脸红地结账的样子。他近乎自虐地缓慢地将滑腻的东西挤在手心、涂抹在手指上。

光一自己都没发觉，颈侧正缓缓地升温，鼻腔和眼眶都变得灼热起来。 他将浑身已经变得粉红的剛翻过来让他跪爬好，攀上他肉感的后背从后面抱住，贴着他的耳廓低低地说：  
   
“Tsuyoshi,到现在恐怕你就算说不我也停不下来。”

剛感觉到身后有几根湿漉漉的东西正在靠近他最难以启齿的部位，他偏头吻着光一：

“为什么要说不呢？”

“早在上次在光一这里，甚至更早，我就想属于光一。”

话音落下的瞬间，猛地两根手指就捅进后穴，猝不及防得剛险些没有撑稳跌在床上。堂本光一赶忙捞住他，不带一丝犹豫抽送起手指来。剛根本没有余裕去想光一是将他的手指插进了自己哪里，光是想到光一那骨节分明的手在自己体内，堂本剛就已经浑身发烫，不自觉地内部绞紧起来。

光一被他吸得销魂，看着自己的手指在剛的身后进出偶尔带出湿红的软肉，一股热血同时涌向他的下腹，变得更加口干舌燥。剛浑身轻抖，只觉得快要被光一的手指操得软成一滩水。堂本光一又添了一根手指，向着更为深处的地方探入，剛竟然随着他进出的动作缓缓耸动起腰腹，浪荡地呻吟起来。

“光一、还要…再深点！”

堂本光一粗暴地立起手指，掠过一处时剛呻吟的调子猛地拔高，床单上也落下几滴浓稠的白液。他再次朝着那里猛地划过勾起指节，剛几乎失了理智，对着光一的床单上下挺动模拟起性交的动作，又在几次猛烈的抽插中用力地射了出来。

剛软下脚踝和膝盖，重重跌在光一的床上，方才射出来的东西蹭了一身。堂本光一凑过去爱怜地吻了吻他的后背，舔掉他身上润润的汗，舒服得堂本剛眯起眼睛。

可短暂的快感过去，后续更为莫大的空虚更快膨胀在他体内，剛还是空虚极了，每一个细胞都在叫着还不够，还要更多、更硬、更热的东西填塞进来。

“光一，我想要你。”

剛调转过身，面朝着光一张开线条利落的腿，一只脚缓缓挂在他的肩上。堂本光一的眼睛已经因为欲色变得颜色极深，他重重地吸了一口气，似乎在克制就要冲破理智囚牢的原始冲动。他原本还想温柔一些，可现在看来根本不可能。剛根本不知道自己的魅力有多大，居然还敢说这种话撩拨自己。堂本光一趴下身和剛唇舌痴缠了一阵，准备拆那盒安全套。没想到剛勾着脚踝蹭了蹭他的肩胛阻止：

“直接进来，我想要最直接地感受光一。”

话音刚落剛就感受到腿下光一的肌肉倏然绷紧，几条冷色的青筋遒劲地爬上他的脖子。脚踝被光一用力地握住，光一正用一种锋利的眼神盯着自己，像是锁定目标的猎豹，又如同伺机而动的蛇。

下一秒，他就被堂本光一的阴茎用力地贯穿了。

突如其来的撞击痛得剛头晕眼花，Alpha的生殖腔退化，身体构造必然不适合被进入。光一的尺寸对于剛来说还是太大了。  
堂本剛想过应该是会很疼的，可没有想过这股疼痛会如此冲击，从外部追进体内，让他浑身软掉无处可逃。他本能地向上躲着，排斥地收缩起穴口想将光一挤出，殊不知这样反倒事与愿违。

光一盯着剛瑟缩的后穴，那鲜红的紧致缠着自己的柱身，柔软的壁肉裹着前端，舒服得他又往里顶了顶。剛想试着前后动动可发现根本痛得没有力气，光一的巨大死死地契在他身体里，似乎要用性器将他钉在这张床上。

堂本剛难耐地蜷起脚趾，鼻翼极速抖动，大张着嘴剧烈地呼吸着。他感觉自己的那里似乎一跳一跳，不知是光一的脉搏，还是自己的。

“剛好棒，全都进去了。”光一安抚地亲了亲他湿润的眼睛。

既然不适合被进入，Alpha的身体也理所当然的更为敏感。快感很快伴着疼痛到来，甚至逐渐从尾椎扩散，以一种诡异的酥麻逐渐填充着堂本剛，让他浑身上下小幅颤抖起来。

剛的理智开始被这股奇妙独特的感觉蚕食，嗓子里挤出一句很细的哀求：“光一，动一动……”他说着主动收紧起后面，想着那天含弄光一让他舒服的频率，努力地勾引他。

“剛，放松点…你这样我忍不住。”堂本光一倒吸了一口气，差点就射了。 

“你动一动啊…！呃嗯——”堂本光一没等他说完，立时把着他的胯骨，另一只手按着他细瘦得过分的脚踝在他身体里冲撞起来。

剛的里面太热太紧，含着他不放。他既怕把他弄疼，又被他绞得恨不得用自己最快的速度里外地抽插。没过太久，疼痛已经完全被结结实实的快感代替，剛忍不住地催促光一，再快一点、再更快一点。

“剛...是这样吗？舒服吗？ ”

堂本剛头向后仰着，艰难地点了点头。用更为催情的呻吟替代回答，听得堂本光一再次掰开他的膝弯操干起来。

光一终于完全从担忧中解放出来，扛着剛的腿大开大合，并随着下体的动作俯下身来吻他。剛动情地回应，手在光一后背毫无章法地抚摩，却出其不意地撩拨得光一更加血脉贲张，愈加用力地在剛高热的体内冲刺，将自己的性器送到更深的地方。  
他探寻着方才那个位置，变换着角度研磨起那个点。剛被这样直截了当的快感折磨得终于地哭叫出来，后穴猛烈地收缩吞吐，软嫩的肠壁紧紧裹着光一的东西，整个人不住地震颤，迎着光一的动作承接着他一波波豪迈的撞击。

剛感觉到光一的冲刺越来越快，掐着自己腰的手也越来越用力，知道他就快到了。

“射、射进来，”剛艰难地吐字，“让我从里到外都沾上光一的东西。”

话音甫落的瞬间，堂本剛感到光一周身涌升起一股凛冽的气蕴，打在自己的肌肤上冰冷得可怕。可与光一肌肤紧贴的地方却火烫异常，身体里那根东西似乎也变得更加火热巨大，抽送也因此不得不变得缓慢起来。  
那股气息随后演化成一种冲鼻的味道，逐渐向外扩散。但那味道非但没有变淡，反而随着光一在剛身上一起一伏的动作愈加猛烈浓重，呛得剛从鼻腔到肺里全都变得冰凉冰凉的，尽是浓到几乎苦涩的薄荷味，仿佛是想将堂本剛从内到外用这股气息包裹起来。

堂本剛猛然意识到，光一发情了。  
同上次一样，光一因为同样是Alpha的自己发情了。

只是这一次，剛清清楚楚地感受到了光一发情的过程，感受到他的Alpha对他凶猛蛮横的占有欲。  
那么真实、那么强硬、那么炽烈。

堂本剛的心突然涌起一阵温热，如同变成一只饱含热泪的眼睛。他贪婪地大口呼吸，想要将自己爱人的味道全数接收，想要被这股味道掌控，凉凉的鼻头主动贴向光一的侧颈，煽情地磨蹭着。

他不知道Omega被Alpha标记时会有怎样的感觉。他只知道身为一个Alpha，此刻他正清醒地想要被另外一个Alpha拥有。

他想要被堂本光一拥有。

更重要的是，这种感觉不掺杂一丁点性别带来的一时冲动，而是完完整整地来源于他对光一纯粹的爱。

不是爱可以超越性别，而是性别从来就不该被算作一种阻碍。

“光一，占有我、标记我。”  
“我是你的Alpha。”

剛说着努力坐起来，够到光一的颈侧，朝着薄荷味道最浓的地方印下一个重重的亲吻。 这只是一个象征性的动作，却包含着太多深刻的含义。

Alpha标记不了Alpha，可剛与光一却不会在意，更不会因为这一点背离彼此。他们早已拥有超越性别能赋予的更加牢靠的羁绊——被世人称为爱。

发情的Alpha最敏感的部位被最爱的人以这种方式触碰，光一心下动容，只觉得浑身冰凉的信息素不住地从他的腺体向外窜，更加大刀阔斧地冲撞。

光一就着插入的状态又将剛翻转过来，注视着他优美的后颈。那上面似乎有一道浅白色的疤痕，已经随着时间变得不那么明显了。堂本光一张嘴朝着那里咬下，剛被刺得重重地一抖。紧接着，方才那股凛冽的冰凉感觉似乎也钻进了剛每一个毛孔，侵入四肢百骸，又随着血液的流动撩动了他每一个细胞。

如同刀片在剐蹭、如钳子在猛铰，如钢针在刺透。 堂本剛难受极了，但奇妙的是，那些突兀地痛感逐渐被一阵让人放松的宣暖替代，剛觉得不可思议。

他浑身酥软，只觉得后颈也热热地舒服，不自觉地软绵绵地哼出声来，后穴也跟着缩紧。光一被他含得舒爽得头皮发麻，动作愈加狠厉。粗粝的性器每每抽出又撞回，带出的润滑被打成细密的沫子堆在剛的臀缝。剛的臀瓣上也被掐出鲜红的指印，一道一道又可怕又色情。 

又是一阵急速剧烈的冲刺后，光一终于也射了出来。

剛感受着持续的射精打在体内，眼皮不知怎的突然变得沉重，朦朦胧胧里闻到一股海的味道。那味道再熟悉不过，却不再让自己感到排斥。

堂本剛缓缓地闭上眼睛，感受着那股味道。

它透亮清爽，让人心旷神怡。  
仿佛自己正沐着溶金色的阳光躺在沙滩边，宜和的海风吹拂在面颊，比光一的吻还要温柔。

哦不，怎么会有东西比光一的吻温柔。

“剛…你感觉到了吗？”堂本剛听到光一有些颤抖的声音透过他的胸腔从背后传来，像是压抑着巨大的惊喜和兴奋。

剛被光一侧着身体抱在怀里，只觉得身体软极了，却不是疲惫，像刚刚泡过温泉后那种让人餍足的放松。

“剛好香。”堂本光一动情地蹭着剛白皙的脖颈，留下密密麻麻的浅吻。

“感觉到了。”剛喃喃自语，温热的眼泪缓缓地从他眼角滑落，隐进光一舒服的枕头。

“我还又一次感觉到了光一。”

堂本剛并不是第一次经历这种感觉。很久以前还有一次，也是在夏威夷。  
他被人从海上捡起，后颈痛得厉害，眼睛也睁不开。更加过分地是，他觉得周围总萦着一股纠缠的味道，冰凉得呛人。就是在这股味道之后，他浑身每一寸肌肉都疼了。

但这并不是结束。

剛当年并不是因为这股痛感而没有失去意识，而是因为疼痛过去后留在身体里的宣暖。是这股暖意仿佛在告诉他自己已经获救了，支持他从孤独的绝望中挣脱出，被安心和踏实保护。

早在这么久，他就确确实实地感受到光一的信息素在他身体里流动过。

堂本剛面向堂本光一，抱着他的后背仰脸凝视着光一的脸，一语不发。可爱恋这种东西，即便止于口也会从身体其他各个地方满溢出来，譬如手指、譬如眼睛。

“谢谢你，光一。”

剛的眼泪，终于随着他一字一句落下的话语坠落下来，又被光一埋在胸口。剛感到光一紧贴着他的后颈深深地呼吸，伴着数不尽的缱绻的吻。 

他还听到光一坚定的爱语。

光一说，“剛，我爱你。”

光一还说，“我的Tsuyoshi，我永远属于你。”


End file.
